Broken Rebel
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Horatio Caine's chasing a suspect.Solana Maich is an abandoned thirteen year old living on the streets.Horatio takes her in, and as it turns out,this preteen specializes in Gang Investigations.AdventureActionDramaFamily T for death,Implied swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Solana was just turning a corner when a stranger decked out in black rammed into her.

"What the-" She was cut off with a gun to the head.

Three other people holding guns came after him, standing a good pace away when they saw her.

It took her a moment to realize it.

She was in a hostage situation.

And she was the hostage.

She had been threw a lot, but never a hostage.

Let me tell you a little more on Miss Solana, before we continue…

She has black hair with one dark red streak in the front, and brown eyes.

She wore a black open trench coat, a black tee-shirt, and due to fights, and had rips on the stomach, and dirty jeans.

What was more, she was only thirteen.

An old lady once told her she was too young to be on the streets.

'_Yeah? Doesn't that mean I was too young to be thrown out all those years ago?'_ She remembered thinking.

Her Father didn't want her, and he threw her out when she was 10. Her Mother was in a coma.

Last year she found out that he had moved away to the other side of the country, abandoning his wife and child.

She moved on, and learned to sing.

She began making money simply by singing in the park, the street, and even a couple of times at high school fairs.

Her Mother was still in a coma, but she didn't visit.

She knew that the hospital didn't let 'tramps' into the vicinity, and that's exactly what they thought she was.

So back to the Hostage situation.

The one closest to her had red hair.

"Sir…Let the girl go." He said slowly and firmly, and Solana felt calmer, safer.

The gun didn't move, and the Stranger didn't show signs of doing anything.

She made eye contact with the red haired stranger.

He tried again.

"Please, Sir, let her go. She didn't do anything wrong." He said again.

'_If you only knew how many people I fought with.'_ She thought.

The stranger paused, then pushed her towards them, and shot.

"NO!" The man yelled, and Solana screamed, covering her head with one hand.

Her other hand was embedded with a bullet.

He ran away, and the red head started barking orders.

"Speed! Wolfe! Follow him!"

The two others ran after the gun man.

The red head bent down next to her.

"My name's Horatio. What's your name?" He asked her, punching numbers into his cell phone.

Solana's vision was getting blurry as her hand was still leaking lots of blood.

"S-Solana…" She said, she started crying.

"Solana, that's a very nice name. Can you tell me your parent's names please Solana?" He asked trying to keep her awake, while calling an ambulance.

She struggled to find words.

"D…Don't have…any…p…parents…"

He blinked for a moment, and then continued.

"Where do you live, Solana honey?" He asked.

She stared at him.

The ambulance's sirens were here, and the next moment she was being loaded on a stretcher.

Her free hand immediately grabbed Horatio's, as her vision turned black.

"Don't…leave…me…" faded on her lips as her vision turned black, the last thing she saw was Horatio's worried look.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Horatio looked into the girl's brown eyes, and she was shocked, and scared.

"Sir…Let the girl go." He said.

The man, Dean Smith, didn't move.

"Please, Sir, let her go. She didn't do anything wrong." He said again.

Dean paused, then pushed her towards the CSI, and shot.

"NO!" Horatio yelled, and the girl screamed, and covered her head with one arm.

Her other hand was bloody.

Dean took off down the street.

Horatio rushed to the girl, shouting orders to his partners.

"Speed! Wolfe! Follow him!"

The said people ran past him and Horatio dialed 911, kneeling beside the crying girl.

"My name's Horatio. What your name?" He asked her, in an attempt to keep her conscious.

"S…Solana…" She said slowly.

"Solana, that's a very nice name. Can you tell me your parent's name please, Solana?" Horatio said, trying to answer the operator's questions and keep the girl awake.

"D…Don't have…any…p…parents…"

Horatio blinked for a moment, and then continued.

"Where do you live, Solana honey?" He asked.

She stared at him.

The ambulance's sirens were here, and the next moment Horatio was standing next to the girl while paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher.

Her free hand immediately grabbed Horatio's, and her eyes found his.

"Don't…leave…me…" She said, and it faded as she went unconscious.

Horatio looked at the paramedic, who nodded and followed him into the ambulance.

At the Hospital, Horatio was in the waiting room when Alexx, Eric, Wolfe and Speed came in.

"How's the girl?" Speed asked, and Alexx peered into the operation window.

The bullet was successfully removed and they were bandaging it up.

"Ooh…poor girl." She shuddered.

"Can't be older than thirteen, can she?" Eric asked, looking over Alexx's shoulder.

"Her name's Solana." Horatio said, looking at the girl in the room.

The doctor came out.

"Mr. Caine? She's coming too. Would you like to talk to her after we've got her settled into her room?" He asked, and Horatio nodded.

A few minutes later, the team was standing in a white hospital room, and Solana was staring at them wearily.

"Solana, do you remember me?" Horatio asked, moving to sit down.

She nodded, and her voice was hoarse when she whispered.

"Horatio."

He grinned weakly.

"Yes. Do you remember what happened?" He said again.

And, again, she nodded.

"That Son of a- that man shot me." She censored herself.

"Yes. We've apprehended the man, and he's going to end up behind bars. But then there's you. You said that you didn't have any parents, but then where do you live?" He asked gently, and she stared at the other people in the room, staring in their eyes.

"These are my team mates, Tim Speedle, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, and Alexx Woods." Horatio said.

Alexx waved, and smiled.

Speed grinned.

Ryan said hi and Eric just nodded his head.

"Where do you live, Solana?" Horatio asked, and Solana turned back to him.

"Not in an orphanage, that's for sure. Never wanted to, Never did, Never will," She said firmly, her voice still hoarse, but continued, "My home is the Miami streets." She said, quietly.

Horatio blinked understandingly.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, as Alexx gasped, Speed took a step back, Eric stared at her and Ryan looked aghast.

"Which hospital are we in?" She asked, looking curious.

"St. Anne's," Horatio said, "Why?"

She smiled a bit.

"My Momma's here." She smiled, and her good hand pushed her hair back.

"My Father's elsewhere in the country and Momma's in a coma." She said, answering the unasked question.

"So…your mother went into a coma, your dad couldn't cope, and left you to move away?" Eric said bluntly.

"Eric!" Alexx said, staring at him in disbelief.

"In a nutshell, yes." Her voice was losing her hoarse whisper and becoming stronger.

"Is that why your clothes are like that, Hun?" Alexx gestured to the outfit that was sitting on the table beside her, and Horatio noticed that the hospital had washed it for her.

She nodded, and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, and she smoothed the hospital dress out.

"To find my Momma. I haven't seen her for years." She said, and she teetered on the spot a little.

"You shouldn't be up!" Alexx tried to reason with her, but brown eyes flashed like fire.

"And if I am, you'll do what? You all can stop pretending to care; my résumé is one long hospital bill." Horatio knew that was the street girl talking as she walked down the hall, ignoring the stares and mutterings of the nurses.

She disappeared around the corner, and Alexx put a hand on her chest.

"Bless her, she's so confused." She whispered, and Horatio raised himself out of the chair, exiting after the girl that had no one to lean on for a long time.

Exit


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Solana approached the desk.

"Hello, I'm looking for Gretchen Maich?" she asked the girl behind it.

"Room 107, floor two." She said without looking up.

Solana nodded and went in the direction of the elevator, not noticing the red haired man following her hat a distance.

She reached her mother's room.

And gasped.

Gretchen Maich looked the same as Solana remembered her.

She still had all the stuff attached to her, but she looked peaceful.

Solana sat beside her, and held her hand.

"Momma? It's Solana. I'm sorry I haven't seen you for years and years. But life on the streets can be rather tough." She started, and tears slipped down her cheeks, making lines in the grime that covered her face.

"Father left me. He moved away. Oh Momma, I'm so sorry. I love you Momma, please, remember that." She sobbed.

Horatio entered, and she turned around as he got nearer.

He opened his arms, and she hugged, him, crying into his chest.

"It's ok, Solana. It's ok." He whispered.

"H-Horatio, what did I do wrong? Why is this happening to me?" She whimpered, and Horatio's heart melted.

"Sometimes bad things happen. It's not your fault." He said.

"What do I have to go back to? A cold alley, hard cement and fights." She cried.

He thought for a moment.

"I'm sure we can find you someone to stay with." He said, and she stopped crying.

"Like who? Who would want a fight prone teenager who can't do anything right living with them?" She sniffled.

"You can stay at my house." He said automatically.

She stared at him.

"…You really mean that?" She asked, and he smiled.

"For sure."

She smiled and turned to Gretchen.

"Hear that, Momma? No more street living!" She said happily, and Horatio nodded briefly at her.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." And Solana giggled, then gasped.

"Alexx! Oh my gosh, I was so rude!" she said, looking horrified.

"Alexx understands. She's heard worse." Horatio said.

And, Escorted by Horatio, Solana was returned to her room.

END


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

It was a matter of weeks before Solana was released.

Horatio had dropped by everyday, always around five, which, Alexx said was rare and that Solana was probably the only person on the planet that could drag Horatio away from his office before hours were over.

Alexx and Solana had grown rather close, and she had grown on the rest of the team by the time she was released also.

"I want out of here!" She groaned to Horatio one night, and he chuckled.

"That's the fifteenth time you've told me that, my dear." He said, amused.

"And it's true!" She cried, throwing her injured hand in the air slowly.

"I can flex my fingers now." She said proudly, slowly doing so.

The doctor came in.

"Well, Solana (She had refused to tell them her last name), you can go home now. But you need to come in every two weeks for a check up. Just sign the release forms." He passed said forms to her.

A couple minutes later they were handed back to her, and the doctor said they need a guardian signature and a last name.

Solana opened and closed her mouth, looking lost.

Horatio took the forms and scribbled something on them.

The doctor smiled.

"Your clothes are in the little cabinet there, and we were happy to have such a cooperative patient. I will be seeing you in two weeks, then, Miss Caine." And he exited, leaving Solana to stare at the amused Horatio.

"You didn't…" She said, staring at him.

"I did."  
She grinned.

20 minutes later, Solana hopped in the hummer, and Horatio pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"FINALLY!" Solana cried as they left the hospital in the dust.

Horatio turned a couple times, and finally pulled into an apartment parking underground.

Solana got out and followed him into the elevator.

"You'll have to sleep on the couch until I can get the guest room cleaned out.

"You have a guest room?" She raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"Ok. I'm moving my home office into the living room." He said.

"Where's the living room going to go? The kitchen? But seriously, you didn't need to take me in like this." She said, quickly.

"If I didn't want to have you stay with me, I would have made other arrangements. Here, number 117." He tossed her an extra key.

"Cool." She nodded, unlocking the door.

"SURPRISE!" Alexx, Tim, Eric and Ryan popped up from behind random places, like the couch, a doorway, the T.V, and from a lamp.

Solana started laughing.

"We threw a 'Back from the Hospital' Party." Tim said, smiling.

Solana grinned, and looked around.

It was pretty normal, a T.V, couch, a couple desks and 5 doors.

"Kitchen's that door, Bathroom's beside it, my room's the one closest to the door, your's the patio." Horatio pointed things out when his phone rang.

Distant yelling came from the other end after he said

"Caine."

"Rick…Rick…fine. I'm bringing company." He hung up.

"Stetler. Sorry, but the party has got to stop. New case." He said, and the team groaned.

Solana's eyebrows perked.

"You're going to have to come. I'll drop you off later if need be." Horatio exited into his bedroom and Solana turned to Alexx.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why am I coming?" She said quietly.

"Hun, Horatio's hooked. He wants you safe. He's becoming as obsessed with giving you a good life as he is with his work. He was actually asking me what school my baby girl was going to. I had to remind him that she's 5 ears younger than you." She giggled slightly in her whisper.

Solana blushed; no one had ever done that for her.

"Ready?" Solana's mind averted to Horatio, who had changed his suit.

Solana nodded, as did the rest of the team.

"Let's go."

Solana once again climbed into the Hummer, and Alexx, Ryan and Eric climbed into Alexx's car (apparently they had came with her to stop Solana from becoming suspicious.) and they were on the way to the Miami Dade Lab.

"Horatio!" a graying man came fast on them.

"Rick." Horatio said evenly.

Solana looked at Horatio, then at 'Rick' then back again.

"Who's this?" 'Rick asked, looking at Solana.

"Rick, meet Solana, Solana, this is Mr. Stetler." Horatio said, introducing the acquaintances.

"Nice to meet you, Solana" Rick stuck his hand out.

Solana shook it once then let go immediately.

"Why is she here, Horatio?" He asked Horatio bluntly, and Alexx and the rest of the team came in, squabbling.

"…It was my turn for the front!" Eric was saying.

"I swear, both of you just shut it!" Alexx said and Solana stared at the newest victim of her 'Sarcasm Attack'.

"Why? Afraid I'll start doing your job better?" She sassed, and Horatio had the ghost of a smile on his face, and was about to tell her to apologize when Rick answered.

"No. I'm just concerned that you won't let Caine do his job." He said, coldly.

"Ooh. Well that's not going to happen, because I'm not three and don't need to be babysat." She said, fluttering her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"You don't want to get into my black book, Solana." Rick warned.

"But isn't that where I already am? You don't scare me, Stetler. I've seen scarier. Now, you called Horatio. I'll let you babble." She said, and walked over to Alexx who was still squabbling with Eric, Tim and Ryan.

"You advise her to keep her tongue, Caine. It'll get her into trouble." Rick said, and Horatio scowled.

"What do you need, Rick?" He asked.

"We have some suspects that need questioning." Horatio sighed.

She'll have to stay in his office for now.

END


	5. Chapter 5

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

It had been a 3 weeks into June, and Solana had come to the CSI Miami Dade Lab so many times that she had gotten to know quite a lot of people.

But now, she was just focusing on the task in front of her, staring at the whitish scar on her right hand. She had to go back to her old life. Why? Because…

_FLASHBACK_

_Solana was curled up on Horatio's office chair reading one of his law books when a ringing filled the room._

_She looked up, and realized that the offensive ringing was Horatio's cell phone._

'_How odd…He never forgets his phone…' she had thought._

_Then she realized that Horatio had taken it off to check for messages when Calleigh had come to bring him for meeting._

_She looked at the screen._

'_Delko' it read._

_She got up, grabbed the phone and ran down the hall to the council room, and went in after knocking briefly._

_What she saw projected onto the whiteboard was something she hoped that she would never have to see again._

"_Solana!? I told you to stay in my office." Horatio stood quickly, and turned off the projector._

"_What are you doing here?" Rick asked coldly._

"_I…phone…sorry…I…" She stumbled over words, staring at the place on the white board where the picture was._

_Horatio's expression turned from anger, to curiousness, then to concern at the sight of his charge's horrified expression._

"_Solana, Hun?" Calleigh asked as Solana had no signs of stopping her staring._

"_What's wrong with you?" Rick asked, bewildered._

"_Solana? What's the matter?" Horatio put her hand on her shoulder, put she pulled away, muttering,_

"_BloodyRed…BloodyRed…" She said, and looked at Horatio frantically._

"_You're working on a gang case, right?" She said, and he looked confused._

"_How did you..?"_

_She yanked the hem of her new t-shirt up so they could see a scar just above her belly button._

_It was the exact same as the picture, just not bloody._

_The scar was in the shape of an initial, 'B.R'._

"_That's the same as the girl's wound!" Calleigh came closer, as well as Tim and Ryan, who were also in the room._

"_It's not a wound, it's a marking. Blood Rose, the leader of the gang 'BloodyRed', they've been up to their old tricks, then?" She said, and Rick came over._

"_I'm sorry, but if you've been in contact with these people, and their really the culprits, you'll have to be taken into custody." He said._

_Her eyes had fire dancing in them._

"'_In contact with them?! In contact with them?!' Are you a complete imbecile? They only mark the ones that they have the intention to KILL!" She said, poking him in the chest._

"_Then why aren't you dead?" Calleigh asked, looking horrified._

_Solana turned to Horatio._

"_Remember when you saved me from the man that shot me? It happened close to then. I would've died that night if it wasn't for you." She said, and started hugging him._

"_This is terrible! How did the girl die?" She asked into his chest._

"_How did you know it was a girl?" Rick asked._

"_It's a gang of girls. The girls fight girls, the guys fight guys. They kill anyone who gets in their way. How'd they do it?" She asked._

"_Throat." Horatio said quietly._

"…_I want to help. Please?" She asked quietly._

"_Solana…You know we can't let…" Ryan started._

"_But that's just it! You can wire me up or whatever, I can get them to confess and then you can swoop in to get them!" She pleaded._

_They took a while getting back to her, but eventually, after a lot of explaining and practicing, she was ready to find them._

_END FLASHBACK_

Solana was wearing the clothes that she had worn in the hospital. They were a little small; but she had to fool the BloodyRed.

"Solana?" Horatio opened the car door.

She looked at him, and for a moment it was silent, when she hugged him.

"Shh…shh…" He patted her back.

"Horatio…Horatio what if they kill me?" She said into his chest.

"They won't. If they try to pull anything I'll be there." He whispered when Calleigh came up.

"We're ready when you are." She said quietly.

Solana's face contorted into something Horatio hadn't seen on her before.

It was mixture of ferocity, intimidation, anger, everything a good gang member should be.

She got out of the car, pulled her trench coat hood over her eyes to all they could see was her chin and mouth, stuck her hands in the pockets and opened the back seat of the car.

She took out a metal pipe that she had convinced Horatio to get her.

He had taken her into the outskirts and she had banged it against some boulders on the sea side for a bit, so now it had heavy dents and such in it.

She held it across her shoulders, so her arms hung over it, keeping it there.

"I'm going. Testing coat mic, testing." She tapped it and a shout was heard from inside a black van a couple feet away.

Eric hopped out, holding an ear.

"I told you not to touch it!" he hissed.

"Then turn down your volume." She said, and her mouth contorted into a smirk.

Eric did a double take, and then mumbled a 'very funny' under his breath.

Solana turned to the alley.

"It's only a couple blocks form their hood. Be ready." She said quietly.

"A couple blocks? You said it was close!" Alexx had insisted that she come.

"If we got any closer, we could be spotted by a sentry." Solana whispered, and started walking down the dark street.

Horatio stared after the retreating teen as she turned the corner.

"Horatio? We should get in the van." Alexx tapped his shoulder and they climbed in after Calleigh.

Solana was turning her second corner when she saw a person under a street lamp, who looked at her closer and ran into an alley way.

She grinned.

Sentry.

Soon, a dozen people came out of the alley, each wearing dark, ripped clothing.

"Traitor!"

"Coward!"

"It's HER!" Erupted from the group.

"SILENCE!" A darker, taller girl made her way to the front.

"So…Ya've returned, Traitor?" She smirked, and took another long puff of her cigarette.

"I see you haven't changed since we last had the pleasure of meeting." Solana grinned, doing a light laugh.

"Dev said she saw you get shot and some bear took ya to the hospital. Rather…emotional, weren't ya?" She laughed in a gruff, menacing kind of way, and the entire group took her lead.

"You've killed another girl, Blood Rose. What did the poor kid do this time?" Solana said, emotionlessly.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Ooh, so ya've heard of that brat? That was Emily. Ya remember her. She tried to get me to look ya'r mistake. Tried to save ya, the brat did." Blood Rose cackled, flicking her cigarette to the ground and stamping on it.

Solana didn't answer.

"Ya've got nerve coming around here, Traitor." She growled.

"You killed Emily for the same reason you condemned me, Blood Rose. That isn't right." Solana said, and the group cackled.

"'Not right'? Why Lana, you used to let it happen!" Blood Rose cackled.

"I've changed. Hand yourself in. You can help yourself." Solana said quietly.

Blood Rose became angry.

"Help myself? Help Myself? I'm FINE. WE are FINE. Ya became one of them; I knew it the day you tried to save that little Rebecca. And THAT is why you're going to die. Right now." She pulled a revolver.

Solana took a step back.

'_Where's Horatio?'_ She thought desperately.

BANG!

Blood Rose pulled the trigger.

Solana screamed, when she hit the ground.

It was silent.

END

There will be another chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Solana looked up at Horatio.

He had pushed her down in time.

"Horatio? Horatio? Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. No damage." He got up, pulling her with him.

"So this is the bear ya ran off with. Ya should've left it alone, Bear. Traitor broke her rules. Now back away or you go with her." Blood Rose gestured with the gun.

No one moved.

"Fine." She shot again.

Horatio moved in front of her, but Solana pushed him aside.

She choked as the bullet impeded in her chest.

She fell to her knees.

Sirens were heard, and the girls started screaming. Calleigh and other CSI teams came around the corner. Blood Rose dropped her gun, and ran past Solana.

Horatio was holding his side, where it had met the street light, he was gasping.

Solana grabbed it and turned around, one hand trying to stem the blood and the other holding the gun.

She shot.

Blood Rose screamed and tripped as the bullet found her lower leg.

Horatio regained his breath, and looked around for Solana. He couldn't see her.

"Solana?!" He called, and saw Alexx a few feet away kneeling beside a body on the ground.

He staggered over, and saw who she was kneeling over.

Solana.

"No." He gasped, falling beside her.

"Horatio…" Alexx patted his arm as he picked up Solana's hand.

"I said I'd be there, Alexx, I said I would." He told her.

"I know, I know."   
"Now she's gone. It's my fault." He said quietly.

"No. She's still alive, hovering somewhere in between." Alexx said, taking out her cell and calling an ambulance.

Horatio took her hand, and started whispering to her.

She opened her eyes tiredly.

"Thank you Horatio." She whispered, but he could barely hear the next part as she fell unconscious.

"Don't…leave…me…" Horatio gripped her hand harder.

"Horatio, the paramedics are here. You have to let her go now." Alexx said gently.

Horatio did let go.

"Did you get Blood Rose?" He asked, putting his shades on.

"Yes. They're treating her." Alexx said quietly.

"I want to talk to her."

END

It will be longer next time, amigos!


	7. Chapter 7

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Horatio made his way to the cop car where Blood Rose was being treated.

She stared at him, smirking slightly.

"So… She got what was coming to her in the end, eh Bear? She was right to push ya outa the way."

Horatio stared with disgust.

"Why are you on the street?" he asked her.

Her face contorted into a scowl.

"Ya don't scare meh." She muttered, and turned away.

Horatio sighed, and the paramedic shook his head.

"You've killed innocent girls." He said.

Blood Rose glared.

"Ya make it sound so bad." She snarled.

"It IS bad." He countered.

"Look, so I killed ya little girl Solana, but she got in the way. That's how life is." She reasoned.

"Solana did absolutely nothing wrong. I know her story, and now I need to know yours." Horatio looked at her.

She stared at him.

"Dad and Mom were alcoholics. I ran away. I killed because some new girl thought she had it badder than I did. Solana was just that way." She said, looking above his head.

"Solana did have it bad. Her father abandoned her and moved to the other side of the country." Horatio said, and Blood Rose smirked.

"So? What about her ma?" She cackled.

"Her mother is in a coma." Blood Rose stopped.

"So…" Blood Rose looked ashamed of herself.

"What have I done? I'm only 15 and…" Blood Rose looked away.  
"What's your true name?" Horatio asked.

"Alana." She whispered.

"Well, Alana, you're going to jail. You'll also go to rehab, but overall, if you're a changed person after you're sentence, we'll find you somewhere." Horatio said, and was walking away when Alana called out  
"Tell Solana I'm sorry!" Horatio nodded over his shoulder and got into the hummer, readying himself to see Solana.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Horatio met up with Tim and Alexx in the waiting room.

"Horatio…" Tim clapped his shoulder.

"Calleigh and Eric are with her." Alexx said.

She led his to the elevator.

"Doctor says she's in a coma." Eric said, and he resumed looking out the window, taking little glances at her once in a while.

Horatio sat in the free chair.

Calleigh came into the room, holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Oh Hun…" She sighed, and set the flowers on the table.

A nurse came in.

"Are you her parent?" She asked Horatio.

"Ah…no. Last time she was here, I signed her release papers." He said quickly as the nurse glanced at a clipboard.

The machine started beeping frantically.

Horatio looked at Solana.

Her eyes were fluttering open and closed, her hands were shaking, and she was trembling.

"H…Help!" She gasped, and it looked as though she was fighting an internal battle.

"Solana!" Horatio gasped.

The nurse ran out, and brought 5 or 6 doctors into the room. Horatio, Calleigh, Alexx and Eric were pushed out of the room.

"What's going on?" Calleigh asked frantically as the nurse came out, looking panicked.

"She, as in her mind, is trying to awake, but her body is still trying to stay unconscious!" The nurse said, looking drained.

45 minutes later, the doctors came out.

"She's stable, and fully functional." One said, before they all disappeared.

"What?" Eric looked at the nurse, who looked relieved.

"She's awake!" She chattered, and Horatio flung the door open, practically running to the girl's side.

Solana smiled weakly.

"Horatio."

END


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Just Solana.

START

Solana smiled at her guardian.

"Solana…" He whispered.

"Ha. You worried over little old me?" She laughed quietly.

"How do you feel?" He asked her gently.

"Truthfully? Like I just crushed by the hummer." She giggled.

He grinned, and then frowned.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked her quietly.

Her smile faltered, then grew bigger.

"If it were you sitting here, I would've never forgiven myself. I would've gone after Blood Rose with the intent to kill. I would've, too. I'd take that gun, and do more than just shoot her in the bloody leg." Solana said seriously.

Calleigh spoke up.   
"That was excellent aim, by the way. Where'd you learn to hit a moving target like that?" She asked.

Solana looked away.

Calleigh gasped, and Alexx muttered an 'Oh no!' before putting her hand over her mouth.

Solana looked back.

"I practiced self defense. Shot cans on the outskirts. Tossed them and shot them. Threw them and shot them. That gun…it was mine. Blood Rose took it, after she condemned me. She planned to shoot me then and there. I threw a fistful of dirt at her and ran. I was on the run when you found me." She grinned slightly.

"You thought I killed someone, didn't you? You, of all people, understand that it's harder to kill a man than you should think." She stopped smiling.

"Oh Solana!" Alexx hugged her hand.

"Horatio…" Solana whispered.

"Yes?" Horatio looked at the girl in front of him.

"Can I still stay with you?" She asked, and he grinned.

"Of course you can. Actually, I was wondering…" He handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

She opened it and read it.

Her face split into a grin and she started crying again.

"Really? You mean it? Thank you!" She cried, and he hugged her gently, minding her wound.

"What's that?" Eric asked, and Alexx opened it.

She skimmed over it, and said

"Horatio's adopting Solana."

Eric just about fainted.

Tim smiled and Calleigh squealed.

'_Solana Caine…I like the sound of that,' _Solana thought, _'haven't I changed?'_

FINSIHED

Well, how was that? I'm thinking of a sequel. Here's a tidbit:

"_**Is Solana Caine available?" Solana listened to the person on the other end of the phone.**_

"_**Speaking." She felt her interest perk.**_

"_**This is St. Anne's Hospital. It's about your biological mother, Mrs. Gretchen Maich…"**_

Please tell how you liked my little fiction!

Lava Puppy


End file.
